James Potter II one shotHeadcanon
by SimCat
Summary: A one-shot/Headcanon set in the third generation, based on James Potter II finding the Marauder's Map.


**James Potter II Headcanon**

**I'm kinda unsure about this :/ Like, I couldn't think of many ways of James figuring out how to wipe the map and stuff so I just kinda improvised. I really don't like how rushed the ending seems but I wasn't sure how to wrap it up quickly because it was getting too long . xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :D Please review!**

James had always been mischievous, even as a toddler. And this day was going to be no different.

He stood at the window, watching his parents Disapparate, disappearing in the blink of an eye with a loud 'pop' that could be heard even through the glass. He smirked to himself, turning away from the window and leaning against the sill, crossing his arms across his chest. His parents had gone shopping; they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours at least. Which meant James could cause as much trouble as he liked, and as long as he left no obvious clues, no-one would know.

First things first: Explore his parents' office. James liked to do this every time his mother and father went out or were not paying attention; it was the only room in the house he and his siblings were not allowed to go in, and he often discovered very interesting items in there.

He strolled casually along the landing of their large house, his hands shoved in his pockets, whistling carelessly to himself. He knew his siblings were in their rooms, doing whatever it was they were doing; and he was reassured that even they _did_ catch him, they wouldn't tell on him. James may tease his younger brother and sister, but he trusted them, and they did care about him.

James almost walked straight past the door of the office, so lost he was in his thoughts. He stopped just in time and pushed open the door. His parents never locked any doors – they trusted their children greatly… perhaps _too _greatly, in James' case!

James sent a sweeping glance around the room as he entered, breathing in the smell of old books, then hurried over to his father's desk. After scanning the top of it for anything interesting, he turned his attention to the drawers. With a rush of excitement, he saw something different. The top drawer, which was always locked, was open slightly. After pulling it open, he rifled through the leaflets and sheets of parchment inside, finding nothing of interest – until, that is, he reached the bottom of the drawer.

There, covered in dust from being lain at the bottom of a drawer under lots of other things, was a very old-looking, rather creased piece of parchment. Frowning slightly, James pulled it out, turning it over and studying it meticulously. However, it appeared blank. Nevertheless, James felt another thrill of excitement – he knew it must have hidden properties, for his father would never had kept it in this secretive place if it truly was just a blank piece of parchment. Without looking for anything else of interest, James crept back to his room, closing the door behind him, and threw himself on his bed.

There he lay, for a good quarter of an hour, turning the paper over, staring at it, tapping it with his wand – but nothing. Nothing happened.

Just as he was about to give up, his bedroom door opened and Albus, his younger brother, entered. James, who had hurriedly stuffed the parchment under his pillow in case his parents had arrived home early, sighed with relief. He waved his brother into the room and resumed his examination of the parchment.

"What are you doing?" Albus' voice rang in the room, and James lifted his gaze.

"Nothing." The reply came quickly and rather curtly.

"James. I'm not gonna tell on you. What have you found? Are you causing trouble again?"

James shot a lopsided grin at his Albus, then said, his voice mocking: "Al. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Okay? Does that make you feel better?"

James then glanced back down at the 'parchment', and his jaw dropped.

For the parchment was no longer blank. It had unfolded itself and was now covered in lines and words. The front of it said: 'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDERS MAP.'

James' jaw dropped as he studied the map. "Oh my, God. Al. This is a perfect map of Hogwarts! I swear it is… yeah, look! There's Dumbledore's office, and the Great Hall, and… wow. This is amazing! I wonder why Dad's got this? Why didn't he tell us about it? This is amazing! But… what made it turn into the map?"

Albus shrugged. "Maybe it was what you said." He had moved over to sit on the bed beside James. "It _does_ say 'Mischief-Makers' so… maybe it was because you said you were 'up to no good' or whatever. But how do you change it back to normal?"

"Who cares?!"

"Dad will! You'll have to give it back!" Albus' voice was indignant, and he scowled at his brother.

James simply scoffed. "Yeah, right, you know that that's-"

He was cut off by the door opening and Harry's voice calling: 'We're home!"

Albus and James both yelled greetings in the general direction of the stairs, and they heard Lily running to greet her parents. After a few minutes, they heard Harry's heavy footsteps enter his office, and then, after a short pause, his voice calling: 'JAMES!"'

James grinned at his brother, then said: 'Mischief managed.' He was barely even surprised when the map wiped clean again.


End file.
